New Mutant? New Ally?
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: A new mutant is in New York, and Donnie seems to be the only one the new creature trusts. Can Donnie get this mutant to join his side or will the be another fighter kicking the turtle's shells?
1. The Past and Present

**The Past**

_**Hey peeps, as you can see I am making another TMNT story! WOOW! This story will have a new mutant and...this mutant like, has, and is things quite unexpected. I hope you enjoy this story!**_

_**Sombody's pov**_

_I ran, I ran faster than my legs usually move. My home is destroyed, something happened to my family, and my entire neighborhood is over run by weird robots. This is too much for a 9 year old to handle. _

_I ran into the woods, the safest place that I know of. Hopefully these evil robots won't find me there. My cat meowed in my arms, I held her tighter. _

_Shadow was my only friend, I had to take her with me. The robots won't be able to find her because of her black fur. But her purple eyes might give her away though. Thats why I took her with me. I stopped to catch my breath. I ran a good distance, the robots shouldn't be able to find me that fast, right? _

_I walked down the small path through the forest. I saw notes that I put on the trees for fun. One note says_

_Always watches no eyes. And another one says_

_Can't run._

_I have been a fan of Slender Man for about 3 years. My brother and parents never approved in the weird idea of Slendy, but they don't understand him._

_I came up to the tree house that my dad helped me build. I placed my cat in a more comfortible position. She snuggled her head into my neck. I walked up to my tree house untill I heard a twig snap. I looked under my feet to find no sticks. I looked back up to see 6 robots surrounding me._

_"Kraang, it is another one of the ones called the humans." One of them says. I gripped my cat tighter in terror. Another robot that held weird glowing green water in its hands said._

_"Kraang is knowledge of that __knowledge. Kraang must mutant last one of the humans." The 'Kraang' says. The all walk closer to me. The robot holding the green water opened the canaster and threw it onto me. My cat droped from my hands and I fell to my knees. The burning felling was unbearable. I screamed._

"AHHH!" I shout as I jerk my head up from my 'bed.' I look around to find that I am still in my cage. I sigh. I sling my feet over the side of the bed. I take yet another look at myself. Yup, black fur, four paws, claws, pointy ears, whiskers...and the most embarrassing part...a long bushy, yet soft tail. I sigh again. It's been 9 years since I changed into a giant black talking cat. I stand up and walk over to my tiny table that held my gloves. I placed them on my front paws. I slightly flinched when I heard metal band on my cage. I turn around to find one of the new Kraang robots that can actually talk.

"You are being released. We have no more use for you any more. Kraang will despose of you in the time for 20 minutes." It said. They can talk better, never said they talk like humans.

"Is that so? So whats going to happen to me?" I ask placing my now gloved paw on my hip.

"You will be droped off in the city known as New York City. And since you have been a great help to Kraang, we shall returns your belongings."

"Hmm, ok. Not that I'm not enjoying the fact that I get to explore a new place. But why are you now letting me go. Did it really take you 9 years to do what ever you needed to do?" I ask, waving my right arm around as I spoke while my left paw still placed on my hip.

"Kraang will answer no more questions. Kraang new we shouldn't have captured a girl." He mumbles off while walking away. But I could hear every word with my keen hearing. I looked down at the dark grey lether suit I was wearing. I opened a small poket that on my left shoulder and pulled out a nail file. 'If I'm getting out of here, I'm gonna' kick some Kraang first' I say to myself as I begin sharbening my claws. And I'll be able to do that a lot quicker and eaiser with the strange new abilty I incovered a week ago. Not only do my actuall body parts attack people, but my shadow does too. I call it 'Shadow Attact.' I thought it seemed kind of catchy.

After my claws were slightly more sharpened I placed the nail file back in my poket. I walked over to my bed and waited for the Kraang to come and drop me off at my new home. This is going to be sweet.

_**In the sewers**_

"Mikey would you move your head, I can't see the t.v!" Raph shouted from his spot on the couch.

"Sorry dude, I guess you just picked the wrong spot to sit." Mikey replies with a smirk. Raph cracks his knuckles and smirks back.

"And you just picked the wrang day yo mess with me." He says. Mikey takes to his feet and runs around the lair with Raph right on his tail. Leo exits the dojo after haveing an important conversation with Splinter.

"Mikey, what did you do this time?" Loe asks annoyed. Mikey runs to Leo's direction and hides behind him.

"LEO HELP!" Mikey screams. Leo sighs.

"Raph stop, we have to get read for patrol. I'll go get Donnie." Leo says heading in the direction to Don's lab. While he walks he hears a thud, then and 'ow' come from Mikey.

Loe comes up to the door a respectfully knocks before opening. Leo found Donnie quickly typing on his computer, with a conserned expression on his face. And this slightly freaked Leo out.

"Donnie what wrong?" Leo asks jogging to Donnie's side.

"Theres something up with the Kraang, they're over New York, but they aren't doing anything. I'be been trying to hack into the techno drome for the past 5 minutes, hopefully ones I'm done I'll be able to hear whats going on." Donnie says, moving a hand to his mouse and clicking on something before using both hands to type again.

"Are you almost done?" Leo asks.

"...uhh, almost. Just give me 2 seconds and AHA here we go!" Donnie crys out with excitment when he was able to hack onto the camras of the techno drome. Both turtles stoped talking to listen in on the 2 Kraang talking.

_"Kraang, it is time to release the new mutant that is an assassin." The Kraang on the left says._

_"__Kraang is knowledge of that __knowledge, we must gather her weapons amd plan a spot for landing." _The Kraang on the right said.

"Release a mutant? Looks like we got another bad guy to fight." Leo says pounding his fist into his hand. Donnie exits out of the camra and stands up. The 2 reptiles exit the lab to meet up with the others.

"Guys, we've got something new to deal with." Leo says.

"What are you talking about? If it's the Kraang there is nothing new they can't throw at us." Raph argues.

"Theres going to be another mutant." Donnie says break the slowly forming argument.

"What!?" Mikey screams. "OH NO! What if it teams up with Shredder, what if it's another evil dog like Razar, dude..." He says the last word quietly, gripping Leo's shoulders. "What if it dosen't like turtles." He whispers. Leo takes Mikey's hand off his shoulders.

"Thats why we need to find this mutant before Shredder finds out about it." Leo says to him, looking him in the eyes.

"What are we waiting for then, lets go!" Raph says and runs through the turns slides heading to the Shellraizer with Donnie behind him. Once the four turtles enter the Shellraizer they sit at their assigned stations.

"Are we going to warn April?" Donnie asks, hooking up the radar, and attack systems. Everyone turns to him except Leo who was of course driving.

"The only reason you want to go to April is to make out with her." Raph says. Flames burned in Donnie's eyes. He unlatched his staff and wacked Raph in the back of his head. Raph rubs the back of his head, while Donnie places his staff back in its holder and opened up a few more Icons.

_**New mutant's pov**_

I placed my dagers in their sheaths next to my hips. Like I usually have in, my short yellow one on my left, my long dark blue one on my right. I ran accross the roof tops of this city. The Kraang finally let me loose, I can't wait to explore this place!

"Hurry up Mikey!" I hear somebody call. I run into the shadow of a satilite radar. I crouch down and squint my eyes so it would't me so easy too see my purple eyes. I look around to find nothing here, but I can hear footsteps and people talking.

"Raph, the whole part about being a ninja is being quite. How many times dl I have to say that!?" Someone whisper shouts. At first I saw nothing, but then...four giant talking turtles! Just like me, except I'm a cat. They were all diffrent. One of the turtles was wearing a blue mask, and I could see two katana blades resting on his shell. The second turtle was in red, with a set of sais. The on in third looking like the most hyper of them all. He wore an orange mask with nunchucks at his waist while he rode a skate board. And the one that was tagging behind that had something up to his ear looked kind a cute, he seemed like the tallest of them all. He wore a purple mask and had a bo staff straped to his shell. The scary part was is that my eyes look like his mask.

"Yeah, ok April just wanted to give you a heads up." The purple masked turtle said.

"So what she say, Donnie?" The turtle in blue asked. Donnie, must be short for Donatello.

"She said she would keep an eye out, she also told us to be careful." Donnie said. "So were do we start looking Leo?" He asks, placing the phone on his belt.

"We should split up. Donnie you west, Raph south, Mikey north, I'll take east. We meet up back here in thirty minutes." The turtle named Leo says. That name reminds me of Leonardo, the famous painter. I just realised that 'Donnie' is going to be heading in my direction when the split up. 'Hmm, time for a little game of cat and mouse.' I say to myself.

"Alright, lets go!" Orders Leo and the turtles take off to their assigned directions. Donatello ran past my shadow and jumped onto another rooftop. I followed him in the shadows. From my spot in the shadows I studied him. I studied hoe he runs, haw fast he runs, and how far he jumps when it came time too. 'He must be a ninja, why else would he run like that.' I say to myself as I watch him run with his back lowered, and his arms in Sonic position. 'I think nows about the time to introduce myself.' I say. I quickly dodge into more shadows, and get infront of the turtle. With my shadow attack, I flick him off his feet with my claws.

"AHH!" He yells out a cliped cry. I stand on the edge of the roof top we were both on. I slowly gets up, trying to find what attacked him. I smirk, he looked cute when he was confused.

"Hey, your attacker is behind you!" I call out to him. He quickly draws out his staff, and faces me. His eyes go wide.

"Your the new mutsnt?" He questions, his staff lowering slightly. I hop down from the edge of the building. And take a few steps towards him, he raises his staff again, as if expecting me to attack.

"Is that a problem?" I ask, my tail curled towards my left leg a little. Sometimes I just can't control that thing.

"No...it's just I never expected the new mutant to be a girl. None the less to be a cat." He says, trying to defend himself. I giggle a little. I begin to circle him, like all cats do with their pray, inspecting them, looking for their weak spot.

"So I hear that your names Donnie. I took a guess that it's short for Donatello, am I right?" I ask, his mouth opened a little, he looked quite surprised.

"How do you know that?" He asks, once again lowering his staff. I chuckle again.

"I was there when you four had you conversation. So whos April?" I ask. He raises his staff again and seemed angrey.

"You stay away from her." He comands. I stop circling him. now facing him once again.

"It's kind of hard to hurt someone whn you don't know them." I say sternly. He seems taken aback from that. My ears twich when I begin to hear soft foot prints, then someone faintly yelling

_'Donnie!'_

I looked over to see the four turtles from earlier. I look back to Donnie and I give him a smile.

"We had a nice talk, wanna talk again meet me here at 11." I say, then I use all four paws to jump of the building onto another one, then I run like a human again.

_**Donnie's pov**_

What just happened? I know what happened it's just why didn't I do anything. She said if I wanted to talk again meet her here at 11, she never said I couldn't bring the guys with me.

"Donnie what happened to meeting back up in thirty minutes? You barely made a distance were we started from, what did you do, talk to the new mutant?!" Raph shouts out. I place my staff back in its holder on my shell.

"Yes." Is all I say. He looks at me with a blank face.

"You, _talked _to the new thing the Kraang droped off, problaby to destroy new York?" Leo aks obviously a little annoyed.

"Well technicly she started the conversationd, I just trying asking questions." I said trying to defend my self.

"Wait...'she'? The mutan's a _girl_!?" Raph asks.

"I'll explain everything in the shellraizer, but we need to get home befor Splinter gets worried." I say heading to the direction Leo secreatly parked the Shellraizer.

So here at 11 huh, lets see if I can get a few more answers out of you.

* * *

_**And thats the end of the first chapter to my new story, hope you enjoyed! :)**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	2. Speaking Again

**Speaking Again**

_**Hellllllo everybody! So I'm really glad that you guys thought the start of the new story was cool. So I bet you guys are wondering **_

_**'Yo Griffin, whats the new mutants name?' Well...ask Mikey, he always comes up with the cool names.  
**__**I dont want you guys to get angry, but the mutant WILL have the nicks for Donnie. How that turns out...I don't know yet, I just hopes it gives the story a kick. Well how about you get to reading.**_

_**Donnie's pov**_

"Then you guys showed up and she left." I say, finally finished explaining the conversation I had with the mutant.

"So, a girl, that mutated into a cat...knocked you off your feet." Raph says, trying to turn it into a joke, which Mikey snickers at, I scowl at them.

"Thats beyond the point guys, what we need to do is get her to join our side so we'll have a better chance with stopping the Kraang and Shreder." Leo says. I pull up the building that I bet her on. I bring up the picture so Leo could see from his station.

"She said if I wanted to talk again to meet her here at 11." I say showing the picture to Leo.

"Alright we'll all go there and see why shes here. Then we'll see if she isn't part of any Kraang plans." Leo says. I felt the shellraizer shift; Leo sped up.

"Leo...I think it would be safer if I went by myself." I say trying to get out of having Mikey ruining our hopeful alliance. He always manages to do os say something stupid and that ends up effecting everyone.

"Dude, you can't go talk to Shadow Claw alone!" Mikey screams out. Raph and I give him a questioning look. What!?

"Shadow Claw?" I ask.

"Well yeah, shes black like a shadow, and she" Mikey tries to explain but gets cut off by Raph.

"We get it." He says, sounding a little annoyed.

"Donnie what makes you think that it would be better if you went alone?" Leo asks. I look back to my screen, kind of embarrassed.

"Well...I dont know, I just think since she might trust me more." I admit. Because if you think about it, Leo and I are the only ones you should actually trust. Because Mikey can't keep secrets, and Raph can't take a joke. "Even thought our talk was small, she didn't seem scared."

"You might have a point Donnie, but I'll be coming with you." He says and I interject.

"But-" Then Leo cuts it short.

"I'll be off in the distance were she can't see me. I'll only come out if she tries to attack you." Leo explains. I check to see if the man hole cover shooter was loaded, last time I didn't check Raph got pretty upset. I sighed, better Leo then Mikey.

"Alright. I guess that could work." I checked the time. 10:27. "Well Leo we have about 30 minutes untill we have to leave." I tell him. I checked the scope on the top of the Shellraizer to see were we are. I grined. "Make a right next block, I'll open the secret entrance to the subway." I say sitting back to my computer. I waited for us to make the turn then I opened the door. I felt the modified subway car go down. I closed the entrance.

A good five minuts passed as we some how sat in silence since Mikey was here it was weird. But I was happy that I didn't have to answer any more questions, untill we walked out.

"So Donnie, your going to tell Splinter about this, right?" Raph asks as the four of us exit the car entering our home. I was the last one out (like normal) but I stayed quite, not wanting to answer his question.

"Right Donnie?" Raph asks again. I gulped.

"I umm w-was goint to try and avoid that." I say truthfuly. The stare at me in disbelief. I felt a sharp pain in my throat; guilt.

"Dude, keeping secrets from sensei is my thing!" Mikey yells out.

"It is not your thing Mikey, we all do it. But the thing I can't beleave is that _you_ wanted to keep this from Splinter." Leo says, causing me to feel bad even worse. I never did like lying or hiding things from Splinter, it made me feel like a bad child, but if I tell him there is no way he would let me go.

"Who is trying to keep something from me?" I heared the voice that I didn't want to hear for a while. Everyone automaticly turns to face sensei and quickly points at me.

"Donnie!" The all say together. I gulped. Sensei focuses his attention all on me. He stroked his beard. _**(****the rent is due)**_

"Donatello. Is there something you wish to tell me?" He asks.

"Uhh..." I start

_**Shadow Claws pov**_

That was a good chat I had with Donnie. Im taking a guess that April must be his girlfriend. He seemed ready to hurt someone after I asked who she was, so either shes family or she has to be his girlfriend, why else would he be so ready to kick someone's butt that quick?

I fliped and twirled over the gaps between the buildings. When I was young I took karate and gymnastics, so this is a lot eaiser to do. After I changed I had to learn to protect myself when the Kraang tried to kidnap me. They may have mutated me when I was 9, but it took them 2 months to actually kidnap me. I had to learn to adapt to my new body in order to protect myself. I used to watched a lot of karate, ninjitzu, and kung fu movies so I picked up a thing or two, and my karate taining also helped, it took be forever but I managed to get my red belt, I think I might be a prodigy.

I smiled at I felt the wind blow through my black and slightly white fur. I'm having so much fun! It feels good to be out of that space ship and actually have room to move. Though it was fun knocking the heads off about 12 Kraang droids, but this is more exciting.

I stoped running on the roof top when I began to hear growling, ok weird. Now that it was dark it was eaiser for me too see and hide. More hiding spots for me! My cat like vision gives me the abilty to see better in dark places.

I looked around for the source of the sound. I heard it again. I watched a lot of movies about people in New York, but I never hear growling in thoes movies! I heard and asian voice mixed with a growl speak to me.

"I have never seen you hear before." I quickly turn around to see a giant tiger emerge from behind a satalite leg. I see a black fured skeleton dog drop down next to him. I pull out my claws and hiss at the dog.

"Don't worry about him. Will you come with us? Our master would be pleased to meet you." The giant tiger says. I could see that he had no tail. He also had one eye. I stood my ground, I didn't move.

"Who are you?" I ask. My close reletive animal places a paw to his chest.

"I am Tiger Claw, and this is Bradferd. Our master has heard of you and wants you to join his foot clan." Tiger Claw explains. I smile. I get into my signature positing which is with my right leg crosed over my left and my arms linked behind my back. I retracted my claws.

"Sounds fun, how long will this take cause I'm meeting someone in a little bit." I say. I'm never this stupid to join someone right off the back, but I'm looking for some fun.

"The quicker you come with us, the quicker you can meet your friend." Bradford says, sounding aggravated. I growl out him.

"Alright alright, pushy." I say. "So were are we going?" I ask. Tiger Claw and Bradford turn around and begin walking, so I follow, seemed likr the only thing to do at the moment.

Its been about 2 minutes of total silence. I checked my watch/dagger that I made to see what time it was. 10:42. Well I hoope we get there soon, I only have 12 minutes untill I meet Donnie.

"We're here." Bradford says. I look to see a giant building with a broken window, and if he was supost to have highly tained ninja to hide in the shadows, the arn't very good at it. Then again I am part cat to I can see in the dark.

_**Donnie's pov**_

"And she said if I wanted to talk again, I needed to meet her there at 11. I wanted to keep this from you because I thought if you knew you wouldn't let me go." I confess to sensei.

"You were not going alone wer you?" He asks.

"No sensei, Leo was going to come." I says. He turns his head and strokes his beard for a while. After he was done thinking he turns back to me.

"You and Leonardo may go. Be careful my sons, you don't know what this, 'Shadow Claw' can do." He warns.

"Hai sensei." I say bowing my head slightly. I really hope this goes as good as I hope.

_**Nobody's pov**_

As 3 of the turtles relaxed in the living room, Donnie stood infron of his lab pacing. He kept checking his t-phone every 10 seconds. First it was 10:28, then it was 10:30, then it was 10:34. He checked his for for probably the ninth time. 10:46, 14 more minutes till him and Leo had to be there.

From his spot on the floor right in front of the T.V, Mikey looked up at his scared, worried sciency older brother, who continued to keep pacing.

"Dude you need to chill out, I'm sure talking to Shadow Claw won't be that bed." Mikey says tring to calm down his freaking out brother. Donnie slowly turned his head to him, which in some people's eyes would look creepy.

"Heh heh heeee, you.. you wern't there Mikey. She was armed with daggers, and, and it looked like she had a blasted, and shes a cat so shes gotta have claws! Oh and another thing." Donnie stops dead sentense for Mikey to process the first things he said. "SHES AN ASSASSIN MIKEY!" Donnie screams out, obviously freaked out. In case you couldn't tell from him constantly checking the time, him pacing, and then him screaming at his brother.

Leo gets up from the couch he was sitting one and makes his way to his scared younger brother.

"And thats why I'm coming with you. But why are you freaking out about this so bad? Tiger Claws an assassin too. But you seemed more scared of her then him." Leo asks Donnie.

"It's...it's just the way she looked into my eyes when she spoke. It was like she was twisted." Donnie explains.

"Twisted good, or twisted bad?" Mikey asks.

"Uhh, probably Raph twisted." Donnie says. And from hearing that causes Raph to smirk while he sat in Mikey's bean bag chai reading his vintage collected comic book.

"Donnie you do know that you don't have to g.' Leo say to him. Donnie shakes his head.

"No...if we want to find out more about her I have too." He says. And once again he checked his t-phone for the time. You could hear him gulp.

"We gotta go Leo." He says turning for the shellraizer. Now that no one could see he started taking quick small breaths from being scared. It helped him calm down so don't judge. Leo followed after him, but before heading inside the subway car he called out to his other twi brothers.

"Tell sensei that well try to make it back before 12!" He waited for an answer befor walking in.

"What ever!" Raph calls back. With a roll of his eyes and a sigh he walked inside.

Donnie was already at his station and he kept peaking over to Mikey's part too look at his map so he could sent Leo directions. Leo started the car and headed for the secret entrance in the sub way.

"Alright just follow the route and we shoule make it there in no time.'' Donnie says sending Leo a picture of the map with a red line showing the route for Leo to take.

The car was out of the subway and into the city. The closer they got to the building, the more Donnie was freaking out inside. He checked the map again, they were 1/4 there. He exhailed which was also mixed with a sigh, hoping to release the built up terror inside.

Before Donatello knew it, they were parked next to the building, hinding the shellraizer in the shadows of a dark allyway. The were both standing out side, and Leo was quickly tring to find a spot to hide while Donnie was chit chatting.

"Alright Donnie, I'll be hinding over there on the build board stand while your talking with Shadow Claw. And if she tries to attack you..you pretty much know the rest." Leo explains. With a nod of the head the both head up the fire escapes. Leo on left, Donnie on right.

After he finished climbing, Donnie looked around the roof of the building for the mutated feline, but she didn't seem to be here. He looked around the building a little more but found no trace of the giant talking cat. He was about to bail.

"Missed me." He heard a voice from behind. He wirls around to find Shadow Claw on the edge of the building, with her hand on her hip, and her head slightly tilted to the left. He mentally gulped.

"I was begining to think that you wouldn't show." She says getting down on all fours to jump down from the not at all high ledge. Once she landed on the ground, he front paws left the ground and she stood like a human once again.

"So hows your day been?" She asks with a smile trying to start small talk.

"Uhhh...good." Donnie says a little nervouse about answering her question. She noded her head and began to circle him, much like the last time they met.

"Good good, my day was ok too. Lets see I explored half the city, did hundreads of flips and twirls over building gaps and uhh... oh yeah I met a giant tiger and skeleton dog. It's funny because they wanted me to join their 'clan' and guess what...apperently they're your enemies." She says as she stoped infront of Donnie. Her right leg was in front of her left and her tail was swaying at her left.

"Oh no...fist Tiger Claw now Shadow Claw." Donnie whispers. He began to slowly back up while Shadow Claw giggles.

"Oh Donnie, we set this up to talk, not fight. And Shadow Claws my name huh? I like it, it's cute."

"Yeah glad you like it, but any memmber of the foot clan can't be trusted." Donnie says swiching the subject. Shadow Claw tilts her head up slightly and sighs.

"Boys are so frustrating." She sighs out.

Off in the distance, Leo kept an eye on his brother. The only thing she did was circle around him, but he started to slowly back up. Somethings not right. Leo drew out one of his katana blades but staied crouched in the shadows to stay hidden, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Well it's kind a true though, not many people that are in the foot are trust worthy that I know of." Donnie says still continuing to back up. Shadow Claw's legs waved arouned from behinde her as she walked towards Donnie.

"Donnie, other than your brothers or girlfriend, I'm the most trust worthy person you could ever meet." She says to him, still moving forward. "You just need to get to know me better."

The back of Donnie's shell and feet hit cement, but from a small building that was another the entrance to this building, this caused him to stop moving. Shadow Claw took two more steps untill she stoped.

"Kind of hard to do when your working for my enemy." Donnie says while trying to make a mathmatical plan to try to run and escape...alive.

"Well how about we do this. Every few days or so we meet here so we can get to know eachother better...and so I get get to know your brother over there." She asks while she pointed to the spot Leo was hinding in. Donnie looked behind the tiny cement building to find that he couldn't find Leo, but how could she see him? Donnie turned back to Shadow.

"See ya here tomarrow same time?" She asks, tilting her head to the left slightly. Donnie hesitate before answering.

"Umm...o-ok." He studders out. Shadow Claw smiles.

"Great... see ya tomarrow Don-Don." She jokes qiving him a quick nick name. Her tail sways infron of her body and she disapeared**_ (much like the dream beavers did) _**leaving Donnie alone. Leo came out from his hiding spot to make his way to his confused brother, which rarly happens.

"So what she Say Donnie?" Leo asks. Donnie looks to Leo, dead in the eye.

"She said something that everyone including Master Splinter needs to hear." Donnie says. Leo gives him a confused look at first but then nods and they take off to the shellraizer, heading home.

* * *

_**So thats the second chapter. Did I pick a good name for her? Sorry ****Cat Girl**_ _**that her name isn't Shadow 'Paws', but the nam Shadow 'Claw' I already had in my mind. And StarTraveler I hope this means that you like the story. Thank you too for your nice reviews it means a lot too me. It gets rid of the sadness thats built up inside of me. The only reason im sad is because of one word: bullies. But enough about my sad boring life, thx for reading and reviewing my story guys. :)**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	3. A Hard Mission

**A Hard Mission**

_**Hey guys todays an update, and as you can see...I'm not dead. I stayed strong and pulled through, I knew I couldn't leave you guys or my family. My brother would be lost without me. And plus LeodardoTheLeader would be pretty devestated if I x_x. And plus it would be rude to start a story and not finish it right? Well here is the new chapter.**_

_**WARNING**__**: Shadow Claw does some stuff to Donnie in the chapter, so if you don't like the idea of Shadow Claw stepping up her game, don't read.**_

_**Shadow Claw's pov**_

It's been a week since I joined the Foot Clan, and talked to Donatello. We set up that on Monday, Wedsday, and Sundays we would talk. We would meet up at the building we first met at 11:00. His brothers seem ok, but I don't trust them as much as I trust Donnie. But they don't seem to trust me either, just how I like 'em. Although Mikey seems to trust me with his life (yeah big mistake), Raph doesn't seem to trust me at all (I don't trust him either), Leo is still getting used to me, hes more on Mikey's side, but Donnie's right down the midde. He always nervouse when he speaks, he always has his guard up, but yet he also sems relaxed when we talk. I always over hear Raph saying that they shouldn't speak to me because I'm in the Foot Clan, but then Leo brings up the person called Karai. She must be in the Foot Clan as well. I'll keep my eyes open for her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I seard a door open then close and I saw Razar walking up to me (ha ha good one Mikey.)

"Master Shredder wants to speak with you." He tells me. I start heading down th hallway, I look back to see that Razar took my spot in the dark hallway. I turn away and continue to walk down the hallway to Shredder's so called room or what ever is't called.

I came up to the huge freaking door and opened it with out knocking. I walked inside and saw 6 foot bots lined up, 3 on the left and right side of the room. The room was dimly lit, for normal people it would be really hard to see in here, but since I'm part cat I can see as if its day time.

"Shadow Claw, I advise you to knock the next time I order for you." Shredder says trying to scare me. I roll my eyes and walk forward to him. Normly Shredder's henchmen would kneel before hime, but I'm not in that 'oh mighty master!' crap.

"Yeah like thats going to happen." I say looking to the right slightly, while smiling.

"Do not test my patience!" He yells out, leaning forward in his stone chair. "I have heard work that you are a very skilled fighter." He says, I smile at the coment.

"Well the word is right." I say confidently. I hear a splash, I look to the left to see that Fish face has left his giant water tank. He shook some water off of him before looking to Shredder.

"Uhh master Shredder...I don't think its wise to send a rookie out to fight them. If Bradford and I can't do it, what makes you think a girl can?" He asks. That struck a nerve. I hissed at him. I jump down to the ground and run on all fours running right towards him. I pounce and pin him to the ground, my tail tying his legs, and my knees stradling him, my left paw on his shoulder and my right arm in the air, claws out ready to strike.

"I think she can take care of herself." Shredder says. I release my grip on Fish face and stand up in my normal position, not bothering to help him up.

"So whats this so called mission that the walking sushi can't do?" I ask. He growls under his breath from the insult.

"As you already know, the turtles are my enemys. I want you to destroy them. Give them the most slowest, painful death they could possibly receive." He says in a serouse tone. My eyes go wide.

"Why do you need me to kill them?" I ask.

"Because the turtles don't know about you, you can strike them by surprise." He says.

"Is there something wrong?" Xever asks. I shake my head at him.

"No, just need some air." I say. I turn to the door an bolt out of the room. I ran past Razar, I ran past Tiger Claw, I ran past a crap ton of foot bots. Ok, so the Shredder want the turtles dead, well that sucks, out of everything I've seen here the turtles are the only things that don't bore me. I jumped onto a wall and crashed into a window, 'HA, I bet that looked cool!' Lets see, todays sunday, it's 10:58...hmm, maybe I can 'complete' the mission right now. I smirk.

_**Donnie's pov**_

I ran across the rooftops, my back bent, and my arms behind me. I ran like a real ninja should. I maneuvered past doors, satalite stands, buildbord legs with ease. I fliped over a gap and landed gracefully. I stood up straight now that I have made it to my destination. I checked my t-phone, 10:59, I made it here on time. From the looks of it though Shadow Claw didn't. I sighed.

"Is that a dreamy sigh, or an annoyed one?" I hear a voice call from behind. I turn my head to see Shadow Claw behind me. I roll my eyes.

"you've got a thing for making it look like your late don't ya?" I ask. She bows.

"At least somebody noticed." She says standing to her full hight. "So were are the others?" She asks.

"Raph and Leo were fighting again, and Mikey was too buried intohis comic book to here Splinter talk to him. Lucky for my I came out of the lab in time to not get in trouble." I say. She smiles. She walks around me to were facing the other side.

"Well, I'm glad that it's just you today. I was old to do something, and uhh... wasn't really how should I say this... fun. Well it's fun for me but not for you." She says. 'Ok, I'm starting to freak out now.' I say to myself.

"What... what do you mean?" I ask, gulping mid-sentence. She began pacing, placing an arm around her chest and her elbow an her fore arm holding her arm up, wait that look familiar, oh yeah THATS MY THING! Though I didn't say anything, I was too scared too.

"Well, it started out with my guarding th front of the building, then Razar came out saying Shredder wants to talk to me, once I got in there I had a small battle with Fish face that I won and I was given the orders to kill you, slowly and painfully. So yeah, one of the reasons I'm here I guess." She says putting her arms down and shrugging.

"So uhh...your umm?"I try to ask but fail completly.

"Going to kill you." She says finishing the sentence I couldn't even start. "I'm gonna try." She says. I take a step backwards. "Oh don't worry Donnie, if I were going to kill you I would through you off guard...like this she says." She used her tail to disapear again, I shoot my head around everywere trying to find her. After about a few seconds I fell something tingling inbetween my legs, touching the plastron and my tail. I groan and fall to my hands and knees. I shudder as I try to take in even breaths. I hear some giggling from behind me.

"So you _do_ have a tail. I was begining to wonder." She says. I squeeze my eyes shut in embarressment. I grap my t-phone from my belt, I quickly pick a random number, I hear the phone ring. Shadow Claw kicks the phone out of my hand.

"Tattle tail." He says. I look down to her feet, out of nowere I push all my weight on my arms and swing my legs towards Shadown Claw's. She fall to her sid- correction she falls on her paws. I quickly stand up and pull out my staff.

"Cats always land on their feet Don, you know that." She say, standing to her feet. She pulls ot a long dagger from her belt.

"I thought you were friends with me and my brothers." I say, backing up as she moved forward.

"I am, but I just help the side that's more fun." She states. She charges after me, I block her attack with my staff, leaning it to the left. We both pull away, I twirl my staff befor swinging it at her left arm, but she wraps her tail around it, ripping it from my hands and throwing it off the building, leaving me with nothing but hand to hand combat and about 50 shurikens.

"Told you I would catch you off guard. There are _some_ uses to a tail." She says as she closes me in on the edge of a building. She pulls the arm that held the dagger behind her back. "Lets see what other things it can do." She says before charging me again.

_**Raphs pov**_

I layed on the floor of the dojo, gasping for air, trying to hit up. But I would always just fall back onto my plastron. Sensei has been making Leo and I do some hard core training for the fight we had earlier. Mikey got to leave 2 hours ago!

"Raphel, get up!" I hear sensei call from the giant tree. I once agian try to stand up, succeeding this time. I wobbled at first but then I finally got my balance. Leo was in the same condiction as I am. Unbalanced, tired, can't breath.

"Again." Sensei says, Leo and I both groan. I was about to charge him again when my t-phone went off. I place my sias away and answer the phone. The contacts said it was Donnie.

"Whats wrong Don...Don...Donnie answer me!" I pull back the phone as I didn't hear anything but foor steps and what sounded like a piece of wood hitting cement.

"Whats wrong Raph?" Leo asks. I quickly turn to him.

"Something wrond, Donnie just called and he won't answer." I say quickly. I was going to say something else when I heard something come from the other end of the phone.

_"Let me go!"_ I heard Donnie says from the other end.

"Donnie!" Leo and I both say.

"Leonardo Raphel, take Michelangelo with you and go rescue your brother!" Snesei orders. We both nod and we take off to the living room to get our youngest brother. Whats Donnie gotten him self into this time?

_**Shadow Claw's pov**_

As I had Donatello pinned to the ground, muck like I did with Fish face, except I had both hands on both shoulders.

"You know your not as strong as I thought." I say, trying to tempt him.

"Yeah and your not as friendly as I thought." He comes back with. I lay my forearms across the top of his plastron, still keeping him pinned. I tighted my tail around his legs.

"You wanna see friendly." I say. I heard him gulp. I smirk. I use the tip if my tail like I did about 5 minute ago, and tickled him between his legs, trying to mostly tickle his tail. I can tells that hes trying to hold in a moan, just from his reaction. He leaned his head back and his breaths became uneven.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR BROTHER!" I hear from behind. I turn around to see Leonardo and Michelangelo with gama chains out. I jump off of Donnie onto a near by ledge. I throw a kuni and Mikey, making him drop his chain and fall to the ground, Leo who was unprepaired for him falling, kept trying to run, but when the chain stoped moving, he fell to his face as well. I fell to the ground when I felt someone kick me in the head. This time I didn't land on my feet. I looked up and saw Raph standing were I once stood, handing Donnie a new staff. I sweeped his legs with my tail, and hoped to my feet. I leap run a few times to get a good distance between the four the I turn back.

"Nice chat, see you guys later." I say jumping off the ledge.

_**Leonardo's pov**_

"Nice chat, see you guys later." Shadow Claw says before jumping off the ledge. I run adter her jumping onto the edge too se that she disapeared. I slamed my katana onto the stone ledge in anger.

"Bro it's ok. Will get er' next time." Mikey says. I turn away from the ledge to see that Mikey scraped his forearm. Donnie was currently holding it looking over the wound. He must have been talking to Donnie, not me.

"I sure hope so Mikey." Donnie says droping his arm. I could see in Donatello's eyes that he was embarrassed, the three of us saw most of it. I placed my katanas back in their holders.

"Come on guys, lets go home." I say walking to the other side of the roof. I heard multiple foot steps behind me indicating that the guys were following me. I turned around to see Raph with a face of anger, walking next to Mikey who looked as calm as can be. And in the back Donnie walked, taking slow steps with his head down. He didn't seem happy with what just happened and quite frankly neither am I. What ever this Shadow Claw is up to she isn't going to get away with it. I will do anything to protect my family.


	4. Who's The Friend?

**Who's The Friend?**

_**I'm REALLY sorry for the/em emextremely/em/strong strongemlong wait warriors! I long inspiration for this story, and I had other stories to take care of, then school became an issue, and then I started to like deviant art more **_

_**(a title="Buttergriffin332's deviant art page" href=" " /a) Go there if you support Apritello**_


End file.
